The Dreamer
by UntiedHeartbeat
Summary: This is a tale of action, adventure and ultimately of love. This is the story of Kagome Higurashi. The Dreamer. (M-rated for violence)
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

_PROLOGUE_

Kagome knew that she was unfortunate. She realized that the very moment she was thrown back several decades in time after she fell down a veil, where she almost got devoured by a demon, shattered the Shikon no Tama and was then forced on a never- ending journey with a Hanyou who had no idea how to treat a woman.

So, yes, if you asked her, her life was full of misfortune and tragedy.

But what she did not perceive, what her mind failed to realize, was that it could have been a lot worse.

One moment, she could have been wrapped in her bed roll, like always, trying to ignore Inuyasha's watchful gaze- and the next, she could have woken up, lost in a strange world, with nothing but her clothing on her body.

But, of course, she only understood the graveness of her misfortune when she faced it head-on.

And, without having to go into further detail, that is how it happened. How Kagome misplaced herself.

That day nothing unusual transpired. They went hunting for shards, Miroku asked another poor maiden to father his child and Sango reacted accordingly, planting her hand-print on the left side of his cheek, stomping away.

"I do not understand why she is so angry." Kagome remembered Miroku saying and shook her head as she slid from Inuyasha's back.

"Well, if you do not know which actions wronged her, then you will never realize your mistake." is what she remembered answering. But it had took place ages ago that till this day Kagome still pondered about her response.

She might have remembered it that way, but she knew herself too well. At the age of seventeen, she was quite petulant. A child, really. A child that enjoyed life, that, no matter how dark it might have gotten, would not be deprived of her light.

"Feh, you deserve it." Inuyasha had shook his head and his ears had flickered in that adorable way. Kagome remembered flushing and biting her lip, fighting the urge to pinch his cheek.

She really did love him then. He had been- and will always be her first love. It was easy to fall. He was wild, like a warrior, impetuous, like a child and beautiful like every other maiden. But at that time she still had to perceive true beauty. Had yet to see those pointy-eared men with their inhumane grace. Truly, at that time, she knew nothing.

"You are one to talk." Shippo had interrupted, jumping on Kagome's shoulder, hiding behind her hair, to be sheltered from Inuyasha's temper when the time came. His eyes were narrowed and shone with mischief. "You always anger Kaa-san with your stupidness!"

"What did you say, you furball!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Come here, so I can skin your fur and sell it to the next merchant!"

A squeal of dismay.

"No!"

"Inuyasha."

It was silent then.

"**Sit**."

* * *

><p>"Miroku is infuriating!" Sango had told her as they entered their room at the inn they rested at. Her cheeks were red, maybe it was because of her anger, maybe because of her feelings. Kagome always had a hard time to read Sango.<p>

She was a warrior. She knew how to hide behind a mask.

"Well, that is Miroku." Kagome shook her head once again. "The first time I met him, he groped me."

Sango's fury intensified. Kagome sheepishly smiled and tried to reduce her anger with her next words.

"Don't worry. I slapped him for both of us."

It did seem to help, but yet, there still appeared to be something weighing her down. Kagome did not ask. She knew Sango would tell her soon. After all, they were friends. And Kagome was a good listener. Every since she was a child, she loved hearing her grandfather's stories. She might have pretended to dislike them later in time. But that was mostly her embarrassment speaking. And her grandfather often did repeat the same story without realizing.

Kagome prepared her futon while Sango sat at the window, contemplating. Just as she shook her pillow a second time, a bit uncomfortable with the silence, Sango's tongue loosened.

"D-did he-" she stopped, inhaling. "D-did he also tell you to father his child?"

Kagome blinked, caught off-guard. Sango noticed and quickly looked away, thinking she had hid her flushed cheeks as she turned away, but Kagome noticed. Her eyes softened.

"He did." She noticed how Sango stiffened.

"What did you say?"

Kagome laughed as she changed into her kimono. Sango was indeed adorable.

"You already know."

Her shoulders relaxed and she turned around, cheeks still slightly flushed. But Kagome did not notice. She was struggling to tie her Obi and only reluctantly turned around when Sango offered help, causing her friend to chuckle and tease her. Kagome huffed in false anger and bloated her cheeks. It was childish, but it was all in good will.(While that may have been the truth, only people close to her found out later about her inability to tie after too many glasses of wine. She had explained that it was her pride speaking. And that this peticular moment was not the only one she scratched out of her tale.)

As Sango was fixing her Obi, she couldn't help but ulitmately share her worries.

"He didn't ask me."

Kagome looked up at her, raising a brow in question.

"He didn't ask me to father his children."

Kagome blinked. And blinked again. She was suprised. While it may have been obvious for many that Sango held Miroku dear in her heart, she had never once voiced her feelings. Hearing her doubts, only made it even more real. And reminded her of her own, unrequited love.

"I know this sounds stupid." Sango finished tying her Obi and sat onto her futon, avoiding Kagome's gaze, as she looked out of the window. " But it bothers me. It feels like he doesn't see me as a woman. I mean, am I not desireable?"

"What foolishness are you talking about? Of course, you are!"

"But then, why isn't he asking me?" Sango asked, frustrated and humiliated. At that moment, Kagome realized Sango's feelings ran deep. This was no longer mere infatuation, no matter how often Sango might try to deny it.

"He cares for you."she tried again.

"As a friend?"

Kagome pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. As she eyed her friend, she pondered if it would be right to tell her the truth or if it was not her tale to tell. Kagome knew Miroku loved Sango, and that it was love on both sides. It was not like Inuyasha and Kagome. He only loved her appearance not her character. Everything she did, reminded him of his former lover. Kagome did not have a place in his heart.

In the end, after a long silence, she choose to be quiet . (Something she would soon deeply regret.)

Sango had pursed her lips at her friend's response and shook her head in anger.

"Let's go to sleep."

Kagome didn't had it in her to disagree and scrambled into her futon.

As she closed her eyes, trying to ignore her fuming friend, Kagome felt as if Inuyasha was watching her. She smiled and opened her eyes for a second, seeing nothing but darkness and shook her head. ( To be truthfull, it was not Kagome's imagination speaking. Inuyasha had really been looking at her from the tree, outside the cot. He had been on a night-watch. And he was worried at that point in time. But she would never know.)

"Goodnight." she remembered whispering and receiving a reluctant 'goodnight' after a few seconds of silence.

Kagome smiled and let herself be swept away.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the prologue. Do you like it? Just to inform you, this will not be a tenth-walker story. Sorry :) And just asking but whom do you like more- Glorfindel or Elrond? I definitely seem to like Glorfindel lately. You should read 'An Angel's Heaven' from SimplySupreme. It manages to catch his character very well. But still, we need more Elrond ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: MIDDLE-EARTH

**CHAPTER 1: MIDDLE EARTH**

Kagome was dreaming.

She had to be. One moment in time, she was flowing across the river, following the current with a stress-free smile on her face. She wasn't bothered by her predicament. No, if anything, she was delighted.

She felt light, happy, satisfied. It was as if nothing could touch her.

And then, suddenly, gravitiy catched up and she fell. And it _hurt_. It hurt bad. Her back made contact with the ground and knocked the wind out of her. Her eyes flew open and she wheezed, turning sidesways to throw up the contents of her stomach.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears running down the side of her face. She wiped the vomit from her lips and let out a shuddered breath. She inhaled and exhaled.

_Inhaled._

**Exhaled.**

And then, she opened her eyes, sight blurred and head thumping loudly. She imagined herself to be still at the cot, sleeping. But what she saw, what she was greeted with, was the clear, blue sky void of clouds and its usual greyness.

It scared her. The thumping in her head increased.

"S-sango?"

She looked around the forest, frantic. She heaved her body upwards, ignoring her aching limps and the pain in her back. She supported herself against a tree, hand propped against the trunk. (She did not realize it then, but that was the moment that would change everything)

"Miroku? Inuyasha? _Shippo_?" her voice was hysteric now.

She looked around but saw nothing but trees.

Trees bigger and much more splendid than they were in the Sengoku-period. The crowns of those trees were a lush green, emitting a faint glow that she missed in her haste. Kagome frowned. She pushed herself away from the trunk and almost tripped over a big root that peeked out from the ground.

As she cursed and looked down in dismay, she noticed her attire. She still wore her blue kimono, the one with yellow flowers. The white Obi, now grey from the dirt, had loosened a bit but managed to hold the fabric together. Still, she wished she had her uniform. Or her bag.

Sniffing, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to get ahold of herself.

But that was a tough thing to accomplish.

Kagome had always been terribly afraid of the fights that occured over the Jewel shards. She doubted herself, but did not voice those depressing thoughts in fear of rejection. She never felt like a true warrior, _because_ of that suffocating fear that clung to her. However, her friends were there. And she had her bow and arrows. She had something to defend herself with. Here, however, she was helpless. If someone wanted to come up to her with impure intentions, she wouldn't be able to fight.

While she had been kidnapped countless time when she was searching for Jewel shards, she always convinced herself that Inuyasha would save her. And he did. Every _time_.

But now, now, he was nowhere to be seen.

She was alone.

In a forest.

In her 'undergarments'.

While Kagome thought the kimono to be a better option than her uniform, she understood that people of ancient times would notice her strange attire. And they would point at her and call her a witch just like the first time she was surrounded by a forest. She would be bound with ropes and burned alive on a stick.

Kagome shuddered and shook her head. "Get ahold of yourself." she reprimanded.

'Be strong' she reminded herself, nodding.

Inhaling, Kagome stumbled forth, the pain in her limbs and back still fresh making her steps agonizing and slow. She winced as another wave of pain hit and propped herself against another tree. She vomited again and grimaced, wiping the liquid away.

As she looked up from the ground, she was met by one of the most _vile_ things she had ever come across. And Kagome had crossed paths with a lot of demons. But none of them could compare to this- this _thing_.

It had black skin, and yellow teeth. It's eyes were a deep shade of brown and its ears were big and sharp. But what confused her the most was that it was wearing armor and wielding an axe. Kagome immediately realized the graveness of her situation when she saw its lips form a big, malicious grin. She should have known from the start that nothing good happened when she was separated from her friends.

It did not take long for her body to react. She had been travelling for over a year now. Her instincts were refined. So, she rolled away when the thing lifted the axe over its head and tried to slice off her feet. The axe impaled itself in the ground and the monster grunted.

Enough time for Kagome to pick up a stone and run in the opposite direction.

She was fast on her feet. And he was wearing armour, something heavy.

Surely, he would not catch up with her. She even had a head-start. At least that was what she assumed before she turned around to see him high on her tail. Scared, she threw the stone, missing the thing by an inch, turned around and increased her pace.

But it was relentless.

She could hear the pants, the grunts, drawing closer. And she was scared.

She had never felt _so_ scared and utterly alone in her life.

She tried to lose the monster between the trees and shrubs, but it just marched on unperturbed and amused considering how excited the grunts and words sounded after a while. Kagome listened to the slurs and did not understand as she tried to escape, but wouldn't have anyways even if she made a real effort, he was speaking a different language altogether.

And maybe it had been for the better that she couldn't comprehend its tauntings.

Kagome huffed and coughed, her speed slowly dropping.

Fatigue was catching up with her. She did not know for how long she was running but her adrenaline was slowly running out. And soon she would be caught. That was indisputable. Dread filled her as she frantically skimmed through her mind for a solution.

In the end, the only thing that came to her mind were the trees. Because everywhere she looked or ran, they blocked her way and vision.

'Of course, the trees!' her mind was elated.

Once she spotted a tree that looked save to climb, and strong enough to hold her weight, she hoisted herself up climbing from branch to branch to the top. She could her the monster curse below and felt its axe hit the trunk, a few centimetres away from her, causing it to vibrate. She wanted to look down, but catched herself and continued climbing.

She climbed and climbed, like her life depended on it, and it did, but she didn't think.

She just climbed.

Kagome only stopped and rested when she had reached the very top of the tree. She could not hear the monster anymore and sighed in relief. As she looked around, observing her surroundings, and searching for some place similar, she felt tears flow but did not bother to wipe them away this time. She would be fine. She would find Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku. And- _Shippo_!

Poor, Shippo.

She hoped Inuyasha would leave her child alone and stop tormenting him in her absence.

Sniffing, Kagome leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes.

And she dreamed.

She dreamed of her family, she dreamed of her friends, but she did not fade away for she had already been swept away.

* * *

><p>When Kagome awoke a second time, it was dawn. The sun was up in the sky, shining behind a mass of clouds, but not reaching its source. Kagome stretched her limbs and almost fell backwards.<p>

She squeaked and hugged the tree, heart thumping in her ears.

"I'm so stupid!" Kagome grimaced as the pain from the day before hit her again.

But now, everything hurt. After the chase, her muscles had not been stretched properly and ached. And the pain in her back, while it indeed lessened, was still there, _prominent_.

As Kagome looked down, ignoring the pain, she pondered if she should climb down or not. But judging by how far up she was, she had her doubts she would actually survive it. Climbing up something was never as hard as climing it down.

Kagome sighed and eventually convinced herself that she would be fine. And she did managed to climb down the tree, slowly. Step by step.

And once she reached the last branch and she smiled, tasting triumph at the tip of her tongue, it cracked under her weight and she fell down. She squeaked in suprise. And would have been terribly embarrassed if someone saw her at that moment.

Landing on her bum, Kagome hissed and jumped up, looking around cautiously for the monster. When she did not hear its grunts nor see its vile face, Kagome grinned and couldn't help but pat herself mentally on her shoulder. Escaping such a supernatural being was not something one does everyday. She had every right to be proud of herself.

The first time she met a unearthly being, it managed to catch her, inflict a heavy wound and steal an ancient Jewel out of her body. Kagome smiled in grim amusement and shook her head so that strands of hair whipped around her face. Sighing heavily, the raven-haired beauty took one strand of hair from her bun and observed it between the tips of her fingers, crossing her eyes in the progress.

Kagome frowned, displeased.

Her hair was greasy and dirty.

Just like her clothing.

She needed a bath urgently.

Not even mulling over twice, that moving around aimlessly could be dangerous, and that it might be possible for her to meet the monster again, Kagome grinned optimistically and went on her way.

If it was anything Kagome was truly good at, then it was being optimistic no matter the circumstances.

She had already cried enough. Now, it was time to take action. To bathe and to start searching for humans and possibly for a weapon. A small part of her brain, the pessimistic part, whispered that maybe,_ maybe_ no humans would be living here. That only monsters inhabited these parts of the woods. And she knew, she knew, but did not want to admit, she was no longer in the Sengoku-period.

She would have already encountered such strange creatures if she had still been in the same time-line.

But at that point, she just pushed those negative thoughts to the back of her mind, locked them away, and continued marching forth. After all, Kagome wasn't Kikyou's reincarnation for nothing.

* * *

><p>It took Kagome quiet a while to find a river. She marched on for who knows how long, the sun was already in the centre of the sky, and her feet ached, blisters were appearing, but she marched on.<p>

After a while, she took off her ancien't flip- flops and walked barefoot.

But she did not give up. She was determined.

Her spirit was shining. The leaves of the trees were singing, fluttering with every step she took. If an outsider would have seen this sight, he would have described it as majestic and graceful, despite her human appearance, and her obvious exhaustion. But her story was filled with agony, sweat and insecurities.

She tripped a few times on her way. She thumped her toe on a root. An insect bit her on the back of her neck. And sweat was running down her back. She was anything but majestic. (At least, that is what she told people. If they believed her or not, to them, she was still an important part of history. Her history was deeply intertwined with that of their people and many years from now, one would still talk about her)

"Finally." Kagome sighed and plopped onto the riverbank. She looked at the current and smiled, hope curling in the depths of her very being. She had managed to find it!

Kagome almost lost hope that she was actually going the right way, but apparently her decision had been rightfully. And that was something to be proud of, something _positive_. 'Happy thoughts are healthy for the soul', she thought and smiled facetiously.

Stretching her limps, Kagome carefully slipped out of her Kimono and folded it, putting it next to her shoes.

Uncurling her bun and letting her hair flow freely down her back, Kagome put the hairband around her wrist and let herself into the water. She shivered at its coldness, but knew there was nothing to be done about the missing warmth.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and dived.

She swam, eyes squinted, and hair flowing. The forgotten Jewel shards around her neck were glowing slightly in the river, shining an unholy color. But Kagome did not notice. She simply swam, let herself be carried by the current. And as she did so, she was thinking about Inuyasha's scowling face. She thought about the way he would blush when she teased him. The way he observed her from his narrowed, suspicious gaze that only made him look ten times more adorable than he already was.

She was now at the ground, and used her feet to push herself upwards.

Kagome inhaled as she broke through the surface and ran a hand through her locks.

Her usually soft hair was entangled and knotted but she did not mind all that much. She cleansed her body, rubbing her arms against her skin to get rid of the dirt. She thought of the soap in her bag, back with Inuyasha and sighed as she swam through the river bank, slowly walking the nearer she got. Wringing her hair and pulling it up into a bun, she went and took both the kimono and her shoes to clean into the river.

The Jewel was dangling from her neck, swinging left and right as she sauntered forth. Kneeling forward, and feeling slightly embarrassed at her nudeness, Kagome scrubbed her Kimono as clean as it got and shortly dumped her shoes in the water, proceeding the same way. When they were clean enough Kagome put on her shoes and wringed the water out of her kimono.

Right after she had finished her deed she looked at the clothe and then at herself. At the kimono. And again at herself. She kind of felt stupid then and there.

"I'm stupid." she groaned, voicing her thoughts for a second time today.

Kagome forgot about rule number twenty-one. The rules she created after she landed herself into another time period where there were no washing machines had to be obeyed at all costs. Rule number twenty- one: Never wash your clothes, no matter how dirty, if you don't have any spare things to wear.

But apparently, she was too busy thinking or maybe she was not thinking at all that she forgot. Now, grumbling, she squeezed herself in her wet kimono and shuddered. Fortunately, the temperature outside was warm enough to run around in wet clothing. Almost on instinct, she pushed the glass box around her neck behind her kimono and marched on.

'Time to search for wood,' just as she finished that thought an arrow impaled itself in the ground, right next to her foot. Startled, she jumped backwards, almost losing balance.

She looked around, eyes frantic, waiting for another monster to jump out of the shadows. But what met her ears was a sound of rumbling instead of the growling and grunting that she expected. She did not understand what it was at first. It sounded like several people running at high-speed. But the nearer the sound came, the more distinct it got.

_Horses._

Kagome froze, contemplating.

Either she could hide, which was understandable in her current situation, or she could face the threat coming her way.

Kagome had to decide quickly, but she was confused, tired and horrified. Fear was immobilizing her, weighing her down and clouding her judgement. That is why this time, she was a bit slow to react.

The monster that broke through the trees then looked exactly like the one that had been following her.

But it was missing its helmet and axe. Kagome anticipated an attack, took a step back and raised her arms defensively. She wanted to choose how to die, and she choose to die with dignity. However, as she observed its contorted face and dazed features- was that a wound she saw on its head ?- she realized that it did not track her down.

Their second meeting was neither meant to be nor intentional.

Moreover, the thing was too occupied with running to perceive her precense.

It was panting and grunting hysterically. It was completely obvious to its surroundings. And Kagome soon realized with dread pooling in the pit of her stomach that it was being followed. The signs were there. And seeing the monster so full of fear made her contemplate. She unwittingly created an imagine in her mind of its enemy and did not like what her fantasy showed. Kagome barely managed to escape this monster, escaping a second time from a bigger, meaner threat in her rumpled wet state was impossible.

Her breath hitched when she noticed the short distance between both of them. However, before the monster could reach her, or better yet, run _past,_ an arrow skewered right through its head and it fell, dead.

Kagome batted her eyelashes.

She observed the creature on the ground.

And batted them again.

The noise that she had heard before suddenly intensified and she looked up just as an army of cloaked riders appeared in the clearing. All of them were tall and the hair that peeked out of their cloaks was long and slim- she saw some blonde, black and brown strands- closely resembling silk. She did not see their faces, but she saw flashes of white, pale almost translucent skin. They were _glowing, _she realized.

The horses too.

Kagome barely managed to open her mouth- she had hoped of appeasing them with words of peace- when the strangers stopped infront of her, pulled out their bows, the other half their swords and pointed them at her with deadly precision.

As a reflex and because she had been in dangerous situations many times before, she put her hands up and bowed her head in submission. Her hair fell into her face and she did not push it away fearing that it would startle them.

Every carelessly choosen movement could trigger an attack.

Kagome wanted to live, she clung to her life. She had to get back to her friends, they needed her. Inuyasha _needed_ her. ( To be completely honest, Kagome wished he needed her, she had doubted herself heavily , but did not include those worries in her tale. Because despite her doubts Inuyasha _needed_ her, but not in the way she let people believe. )

She refused to die. So, she choose to throw her pride away and bowed.

_" Stop. I will talk to her." _One of the riders , presumably their leader, exclaimed and the others reacted swiftly and parted in two opposite lines from where he was sitting to let him pass. His voice was smooth and high, but not high enough to sound feminine.

One could still make out the roughness behind the silk.

Kagome did not understand his language and blinked as she observed the dirt beneath her feet. Her mouth formed a grim line in sad acceptance. Because now whatever hope she clung to disappeared. She was neither in the future nor the past Japan. This world had to be entirely different from her own because it had its own language that people and creatures used to communicate.

To hear a monster or a demon speak in a different language was nothing new. But, people? Now, that was something Kagome did not expect.

She could hear the rider and his horse near and stop infront of her. But he did not move further.

He also did not slide from his horse, an action which made Kagome fear and respect the man at the same time. He was obviously not foolish enough to step into a situation where he could be vulnerable. He was not underestimating her. He was seeing the raven-haired teen as threat despite her harmless appearance. And while it should have scared her, it made Kagome feel a surge of happiness. Something she quickly reprimanded herself for, because this person could very well be a _potential_ enemy.

"**Am I right in presuming that you speak the common tongue?**" his voice was different now. He must have seen her confusion at his former language. Kagome could only understand bits and pieces but it sounded a lot like English, only older.

She inwardly hit herself for having no motivation whatsoever to learn English. If she had actually studied the subject earnestly , she would have gotten a better mark in her tests and would not have those diffculties in understanding him.

But it was too late now.

Despite her mental fears, Kagome nodded cautiously at his questions. She might be an idiot, but she did comprehend the basics of his question. He was asking if she was speaking the same language. And she did. Theoretically.

"_Really?_" he inquired again, but this time in the previous language. The one Kagome did not understand and fond to be utterly beautiful and soothing. It felt more like he was singing than speaking.

Kagome frowned and slowly, cautiously, titled her head upwards to let him see her confusion. And when she did, she froze. Why?

Because he had abandoned his cloak and she could see his face. This person- this man- this holy being was_ inhumanely_ beautiful. His skin was pale and glowing, his lashes were incredibly long and a white-ish blonde color. Just like the strands of silk hair that cascaded down his back in smooth waves. His eyes were shining like two blue crystals and it almost hurt to look into them because of their brightness. He was gorgeous. He was beautiful, even more than Sesshomaru.

'And, Kagome flushed, his ears were pointed'.

He was obviously no human. But what was he then? A full demon like Sesshomaru? Kagome dismissed the thought as soon as it crossed her mind. He was speaking a different language. And he looked like no other demon she had seen before. His beauty rivaled that of a _god_.

'Still, she thought puffing her cheeks unintentionally, Inuyasha was far more beautiful than he would ever be'.

Noticing her reaction, the beautiful man frowned and rose an eyebrow. His heart-shaped, red lips were pursed in thought as he regarded her curiously and cautiously all at once.

Kagome felt uncomfortable under his piercing stare. Because he was so beautiful, _too_ beautiful actually. She was happy that the people around them, whom she presumed to look like him, did not reveal their faces. She already had a complex concerning love, she did not need another one added to the equation because of her appearance.

"**That is strange, indeed.**" he said and nodded to himself.

"How so?" Kagome inquired in her own speech and quickly corrected herself when his eyes widened by a fraction. She could feel the people around her shift on their horses and draw nearer.

"** I- I meant to say, how so?**" Kagome hoped she did not embarrass herself and prayed that those words were coming across just like she intended them to be. She also prayed her accent was not noticeable.

English was not one of her strong points, just like math _or_ history. At least, not the history of her _own_ country. She knew a lot about long forgotten times, because she _lived_ through them. And because of that, she also noticed that a lot of the dates were false. She specifically asked Kaede - when she was waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up- for stories her parents told her about their time.

She had also been allowed to look through their scrolls and journals. It was a fun way to pass the time and to stay educated. All the fights had made her feel insecure about her knowledge. She feared stupidity above all. Nevertheless, all the studying did nothing and her grades stayed low.

**"Because we are of the same kin."**

Now, if that did not make her choke and lose composure, nothing would.

"**That is impossible**." Her reaction was instant and the man rose both eyebrows at her obvious denial. His lip also seemed to twitch and Kagome stared in wonder when it curved upwards into a breath-taking smile.

The smile, however, soon changed forms and turned into a smirk which snapped Kagome out of her ogling. The heat rushed into her cheekbones and she flushed bright red. She felt embarrassed for letting herself be controlled by appearances. His beauty was distracting, yes. But she did _not_ like him. When she thought of Inuyasha her heart would beat rapidly, but when she looked at this man, she just fell into a daze.

So, why was her body reacting like this? Kagome pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in thought.

Maybe, it is because of the glow they emitted?

If they could truly put people into a daze with their beauty then that would be a terrific power to yield.

"**Why do you say that?**"

"**Because I'm human. I have lived eighteen years as a human and that won't change**. **And my ears are not poin-Oh!**" She had put a hand on her ear to prove her point and jumped when she felt a pointy edge on the tip.

Pure astonishment was written on her face whilst she continued to trace the line of her ear slowly and cautiously. She could feel amused gazes on her person but she ignored them because she had just realized she had pointy ears!

How could she _not_ notice before? Had she really been that shocked about her predicament that she did not notice the change?

Kagome frowned and dropped her hand. Yes, she had been shocked. Because she had been thinking about her friends the entire time. And because she had thought of different ways to get back. That's right, what was she doing, wasting time? This person, here, could answer all of her questions and she was just completely wasting a chance to learn _more_.

"**Well, apparently I was wrong**." Kagome brushed their incredulous gazes away with a shrug of her shoulder as if saying 'what 'chu gonna do about it'. She was not going to think about her pointed ears right now. "**But that is besides the point, could you please tell me where I am and who you are?**"

"**I'm Glorfindel of Rivendell and we are in Eriador near the edge of the river Loudwater. ** "

Kagome blinked in confusion.

"**So, eh, what do you call your ear-_planet_?**"

Now, it was his turn to blink. And he looked utterly_ adorable_. Kagome had to squash down the urge to reach out and pinch his cheeks. She always had a weakness for adorable things and people. Shippo was one of them. He was one of the_ cutest_ fox- demons that ever existed. No one could rival his cuteness. Not that she ever decided to tell him, because he was a cheeky brat. But this strange elf- man could be cute and beautiful at the same time.

"**Middle-earth, we are in middle-earth.**" Glorfindel answered and slid from his horse.

Kagome startled and took a few steps back when he drawed closer. Why was he suddenly acting so foolish ? When he was satisfied with their distance he halted in his movement and looked down on her. He was tall but for some reason Kagome reached his nose.

Apparently, the pointy ears were not the only change her body went through. She was growing curious, but decided not to look down at her body. She was not trusting herself to react normally.

"**You mentioned your age. Eighteen, you are nothing but a child. How come we have found you near the border? Do you have an audience with Lord Elrond?"**

He apparently was going to act like Kagome was an elf even though she obviously said she was _human_ before. It was contradicting and Kagome had a feeling that he was presuming her to be crazy and would throw her into a prison cell once she followed him. But that was beside the point. He just gave her an opening, inquiring if she had an audience with Lord Elrond gave her the perfect chance. This _Lord_ Elrond was most likely the one who was in charge in Rivendell or at least the leader of Glorfindel. So, if she wanted to obtain answers, she had to visit him.

People with influence always knew more than they admitted.

"**Yes, my name is Kagome of- eh- _Tokyo_. I was actually trying to get to Rivendell but I got lost and then I almost got attacked by that-" **Kagome forgot she did not know what to call that monster and just went with the flow to dismiss their suspicion. " **_vile_ thing. It was terrible but I manage to escape.**"

"**Tok-kee o?**" Kagome heard one of the elves whisper in confusion. She had to stop her body from reacting to his question with nervousness and amusement.

'Be brash, she thought, and lie like you have never done before'.

Her face was determined as she parted her split lips anxiously and began speaking of a tale that was close to the truth and yet couldn't be more untruthful.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first time I have wrote such a long chapter. O_O There will probably be a lot of grammar mistakes because english is not my first language. I also have no Beta-Reader so if anyone wants to help me, p.m me. Again, constructive criticism is welcome. Even small reviews such as 'Cool, I like it ' or ' Meh, this suck' can make my day.<strong>

**Btw, I'm probably one of those stupid persons who have no real knowledge about Lord of the Rings. So if the characters are saying something strange or something about the world of Middle-earth seems out of context, tell me. Please. And I will immediately correct it.**

**Just asking, but did anyone else also think the meeting between Kagome and Glorfindel was kinda goofy? No idea why, but it just seemed so funny to me. But that is just me talking, the foolish mortal who has yet to sleep at 5 a.m in the morning.**

**xx**


End file.
